


Date Night

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Louise and Maggie [23]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Date, Gen, father daughter, prompt, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>answer to a prompt:</p><p>Prompt: Tom’s teenage daughter is going on her first date and Tom is super protective and kind of interrogates the boy when he comes to pick her up. (submitted anonymously)</p><p>re-visiting Maggie and Tom (who is maybe not as strict as the anon wanted but I kind of liked him better this way) from ‘My Darling Girl’, ‘Breakfast In The Sun’ and ‘I Love You, Dad!’ :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I love you, Dad!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752201) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious). 



**Date Night**

Nervously, I take another look in the mirror ere the ringing of the doorbell demands my attention. Smoothing the fabric of my dress, I pick up my little purse and walk downstairs where my father has already opened the front door.

“Um, hello Mr Hiddleston,” Joshua smiles nervously, extending his hand in greeting to the man opposite him. “Good evening,” my dad replies, taking the offered hand while looking his interlocutor up and down. “And you are…?,” he asks, raising his eyebrows questioningly. “I’m Joshua, Sir. Joshua Petersen. I…I am here to pick Maggie up,” the 18 year old answers, blushing a little.

 

“Hi Josh,” I smile and wave a little as I walk down the stairs, the skirt of my dress bouncing up and down around my slender legs. I can feel my father’s eyes on me as he takes in my appearance and I hope sincerely that he won’t cause a scene now.

“And where are you two going, if I may ask?,” Tom looks first at me, then at Joshua, his voice low and almost intimidating. “Um, I reserved a table at a little Italian restaurant on Northcote Road. It’s not far away and it’s very nice and I…I quite like it,” Joshua mumbles, looking at me nervously as I step next to my dad, holding onto him while I slip into my heels.

My father’s disapproving look at my shoes unnerves me a little and I look up to him with my blue-green eyes shimmering in the exact same colour as his. “Don’t worry, Dad, I’ll be back in time and Josh will take care of me,” I smile and my date nods vigorously.

“Where do you know each other from again?,” my father asks, meanwhile, and I sigh inwardly. “We both help at the after school clubs, Dad,” I answer quietly, looking at Josh with an apologetic smile. “And you’re the same age, huh?,” he inquires and Josh swallows once before he says, “Actually, I’m a year older than Maggie, Sir. But I’m very reliable, I promise.” I feel sorry for him as he looks at my dad, who he knows from various films and play, of course, like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

“Maggie, could I talk to you for a moment?,” my father looks at me and, taking another look at Josh, I nod and follow him into the kitchen where he closes the door behind us. “Okay Maggie, I know we had this talk a little while ago already but..be careful okay. In every way.” His eyes are so full of fatherly worries that it makes me feel almost bad for going out while his hint at our little ‘sex talk’ a few years back causes me to blush. “Yes Dad, I will. You can trust me,” I mumble, dropping my gaze to the oh so interesting tiled floor in our kitchen. “I know I can trust you, sweetheart, but I also know what boys can be like,” he replies, taking a step towards me, and placing a hand upon my cheek. “I’m your father, of course I’m worried and of course I want you to be alright.” I lift my head and look up to him, thankful for his honesty and desire for me to be okay.

“Not that I’m planning anything like this to happen tonight, as it’s our first date, but…I’m prepared, Dad,” I mumble with reference to the condoms in my purse and again I can feel the blush creeping up my cheeks, forcing me to avert my gaze and focus on something else. “Good. That’s all I ask for,” he smiles, pressing a gentle kiss onto my forehead before he opens the door to the hallway again where Joshua is still standing in the doorway, his hands buried in the pockets of his trousers, his eyes darting around our hallway nervously.

 

“Joshua, be so kind and make sure she gets home before midnight, okay? Are you driving?” Quickly retrieving his hands from his pockets and straightening up, the young man looks at my famous father. “I will, Sir, and no, I thought we could walk as the weather is still so nice and it’s only a few streets away. I hope that is not a problem,” he replies, looking at me shyly. “No, not at all,” I smile lovingly ere my father helps me into my blazer.

“Okay, then…have fun you two and I guess I’ll see you around, Joshua,” my dad smiles, extending a hand to Josh again who shakes it gratefully. “I hope so, Sir. Thank you very much,” my date replies with a relieved smile, offering me his arm. “Thanks Dad. I’ll see you later,” I mumble, pressing a kiss onto his cheek before I link arms with my Josh.

 

I can see it in my father’s eyes that he’s still worried and would love to ask Joshua way more questions but he holds them back because he loves me and he knows that he can trust me. Maybe it’s because it’s just me and him now, maybe it’s because he’s raised me on his own these last 7 years, tackling all these little issues one has to deal with when raising a daughter on his own.

I know it wasn’t always easy and I am thankful for his trust in me, his trust in the choices I make. Joshua is a good guy and I suppose the fact that I am willing to go out with him, is proof enough for my father to simply trust my judgement and go with it. I’m sure, or rather, I hope, there will be plenty more opportunities for him to ‘interrogate’ Josh in the near future.

Watching us walk down the little path leading away from the house, I can see him closing the door slowly as we step onto the pavement. “Sorry Josh,” I mumble shyly but he simply shakes his head with a smile. “Don’t worry. I can understand him. You’re his only child, it’s natural that he’s worried. But I’ll do my best to give him no reason for it, I promise. And by the way, you look absolutely stunning,” my handsome date replies quietly, blushing a little as he compliments me. “Thank you,” I breathe before we walk slowly down the pavement under the golden evening sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)


End file.
